Contrary to imaging methods relying on the use of ionizing radiation and/or toxic/radioactive contrast agents, near infra-red (NIR)-imaging methods bear no known risk of causing harm to the patient. The dose of optical intensity used remains far below the threshold of thermal damage and is therefore safe. In the regime of wavelength/intensity/power used, there are no effects on patient tissue that accumulate with increasing NIR dose due to over-all irradiation time.
The general technology involved in optical tomography is developed and understood, so that, compared to other cross-sectional imaging techniques such as MRI, X-ray CT, and the like, only moderate costs and relatively small-sized devices are required. Optical tomography especially gains from the development of small, economical, yet powerful semiconductor lasers (laser diodes) and the availability of highly integrated, economical off-the-shelf data processing electronics suitable for the application. Moreover, the availability of powerful yet inexpensive computers contributes to the attractiveness of optical tomography since a significant computational effort may be necessary for both image reconstruction and data analysis.
Optical tomography yields insights into anatomy and physiology that are unavailable from other imaging methods, since the underlying biochemical activities of physiological processes almost always leads to changes in tissue optical properties. For example, imaging blood content and oxygenation is of interest. Blood shows prominent absorption spectra in the NIR region and vascular dynamics and blood oxygenation play a major role in physiology/pathology.
However, cross-sectional or volumetric imaging of dynamic features in large tissue structures is not extractable with current optical imaging methods. At present, whereas a variety of methods involving imaging and non-imaging modalities are available for assessing specific features of the vasculature, none of these assess dynamic properties based on measures of hemoglobin states. For instance, detailed images of the vascular architecture involving larger vessels (>1 mm dia.) can be provided using x-ray enhanced contrast imaging or MR angiography. These methods however are insensitive to hemoglobin states and only indirectly provide measures of altered blood flow. The latter is well accomplished, in the case of larger vessels, using Doppler ultrasound, and for near-surface microvessels by laser Doppler measurements, but each is insensitive to variations in tissue blood volume or blood oxygenation. Ultrasound measurements are also limited by their ability to penetrate bone. Other methods are available, (e.g., pulse volume recording, magnetic resonance (MR) BOLD method, radioscintigraphic methods), and each is able to sample, either directly or indirectly, only a portion of the indicated desired measures.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method of data collection providing cross-sectional or volumetric imaging of dynamic features in large tissue structures